FEVER
by uchiruno
Summary: Savers Contest :BANJIR TOMATCERI 2014 /Head Canon / Sasuke demam dan ingin Sakura merawatnya nampa ninjutsu apapun / "Aku benci senyuman itu.. " / Tersenyumlah hanya padaku, dan lihatlah aku saja!"/


Angin berhembus halus membawa dedaunan bergoyang –menciptakan bunyi gemercik yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat meneduhkan. Burung-burung kecil mengepakkan sayapnya, hendak bergabung dengan kawanannya yang tengah melintas –membelah dan menghiasi langit sore hari yang indah. Langit terlihat jingga kemerahan –merona seperti seorang gadis yang merona ketika mendapat setangkai bunga dan pengakuan cinta dari orang yang disukainya.

Desa yang paling indah, desa yang paling terkenal akan kehangatan dan kegiatan yang tak pernah ada matinya. Dua puluh empat jam tak pernah cukup untuk berbagi kisah dan kehangatan dengan para warganya. Anak-anak nampak bermain sambil tertawa riang, para ibu-ibu yang sedang tawar menawar di toko pinggir jalan, lansia yang berjalan beriringan atau ada juga yang berbincang santai sambil menikmati roti dan teh hangatnya di balkon rumah dan juga banyak kegiatan lainnya. Meski berbeda-beda maksud dan tujuannya namun satu yang dapat dipastikan –mereka semua nampak bahagia.

Perang sudah berakhir. Hubungan antara lima Negara _Shinobi_ semakin erat dan tidak ada lagi perang antar negara selama 3 tahun terakhir. Setiap desa yang hancur rata akibat dari Perang _Shinobi_ sudah dapat memulihkan kembali kondisi desa mereka masing-masing seperti awal sebelum kekacauan itu ada –semua berkat kerja sama yang sangat erat dari masing-masing individu.

Pandangannya melayang jauh ke depan. Teringat kembali memori hidupnya sampai usianya yang bulan depan akan genap menginjak 19 tahun. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil membayangkan betapa indahnya _happy ending_ dalam sebuah kisah –termasuk kisah hidupnya.

Hidup seseorang dapat berubah –ah! tidak, hidup seseorang itu memang selalu berubah. Fisik, pandangan, pikiran, hati, dan kepercayaan semua dapat berubah. Ia bersyukur sebab _Kami-sama_ masih mengasihinya sebab ia diberi kesempatan untuk berubah ke jalan hidup yang jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih manis dan jauh lebih indah.

"Ah maaf," ucap seorang bocah yang tak sengaja menabraknya. Ia membungkuk dan segera meraih gulungan yang terlepas dari genggamannya. "_Ano_, sekali lagi maaf!"

Wajah bocah itu nampak berubah ketika ia sadar siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya. Wajahnya merona seperti langit di atasnya dan tersenyum malu. "_Go-gomen!_" Sekali lagi ia berseru meminta maaf lalu segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Pria itu mendengus sambil menahan tawa kecilnya. "Anak perempuan yang serampangan. Apa warga Konoha mengikuti sikap pemimpinnya?" ucapnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap pahatan wajah para pemimpin Konoha selama ini terutama pandangannya fokus pada pahatan wajah sahabat baiknya yang tengah dibuat oleh para pekerja.

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate : T**

•

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

•

**Genre : Romance**

•

**Setting : Head Canon**

•

**for all SasuSaku Lovers**

•

•

**SPECIAL**

**FOR BANJIR TOMAT CERI CONTEST 2014**

•

•

•

•

**FEVER**

**(Uchiruno)**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Suara langkahnya menggema di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit Konoha. Nampak beberapa suster ataupun para pasien merona dan melirik genit pada pria yang satu ini. Tak hanya itu, yang sudah mengenal akrab sosok ini tak segan membungkuk dan menyapanya ramah. Bukan rahasia lagi siapa sosok yang membuat hati setiap wanita berdebar. Dapat dikatakan satu Desa Kohona tahu siapa dia, kisah, dan juga status sosok pria yang satu ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? **Sasuke Uchiha**.

Coba katakan, siapa yang tak kenal Sasuke Uchiha? Bahkan hampir semua orang di dunia ini tahu siapa Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang menyelamatkan keberadaan umat manusia dan membebaskan dunia para _Shinobi_ dari belengu lingkaran kebencian yang tak pernah putus bersama sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Selamat sore Uchiha_-san_," sapa seorang ninja medis yang masih terlihat sangat belia.

Ah, Sasuke seperti mengingatnya. Ia pernah melihat Sakura mengajarkan anak ini bagaimana memperbaiki sel-sel hewan yang rusak. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda balasan atas sapaan gadis itu padanya.

Kakinya terus melangkah ke sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong Rumah Sakit Konoha. Terpampang jelas nama istri tercintanya di depan pintu, ia membukanya perlahan dan melihat ke dalam.

Wajah tampannya langsung diterpa oleh angin sore yang masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar –menyibak tirai putih yang mengantung di sampingnya. Biasanya Sasuke memasuki ruangan ini lewat jendela yang terbuka tersebut dengan cara melompati atap rumah dan bangunan lain di Konoha, namun berbeda dengan hari ini.

Tak ada siapapun di dalam. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup kembali pintu rapat-rapat. Dilihatnya tumpukan kertas-kertas di atas meja milik istrinya dan sepasang mata hitamnya tertuju pada bingkai foto dimana terdapat gambaran dirinya di situ. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam –merasakan ketenangan sore ini.

Entah mengapa hari ini sepulangnya dari misi ia ingin sekali mampir dan mengajak istrinya pulang bersama. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berat dan tenggorokannya terasa perih entah mengapa padahal misi kali ini tidak terlalu sulit baginya –maka ia bisa kembali ke Konoha dengan cepat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan jendela hendak melihat bagaimana pemandangan di luar sana. Akhir-akhir ini ia suka sekali mengamati keadaan sekitar dan lebih peduli pada lingkungan hidupnya, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang dulu yang selalu tertutup dan sendiri.

Sebuah objek menarik perhatian pria berdarah Uchiha ini. Sekelebat warna merah muda menggelitik hatinya untuk memperhatikan objek itu lebih terliti. Onyxnya berubah menjadi merah dengan_ tomoe_ yang melingkar. Tak salah lihat, itu dia sosok yang ia cari.

Sakura Haruno –wanita yang sudah menjadi Uchiha sekarang.

Apa yang dilakukan istrinya di bawah sana? Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita merah jambunya itu. Ia dapat melihat jelas wanita itu tersenyum malu. Sesekali Sakura nampak menyibak helaian merah mudanya dan menyelipkannya di balik telinga mungilnya. Sasuke menyadari pasti orang yang dicintainya itu duduk sambil memainkan jemarinya kikuk.

Sasuke menggeram, bukan karena sikap istrinya yang salah tingkah itu tetapi lebih pada seorang pria yang saat ini tengah menyodorkan seikat bunga mawar merah dan secarik surat pada Sakura. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi jendela. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa merah di ruangan itu dan memejamkan matanya sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu dapat ia rasakan seseorang telah masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" seru orang yang duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tanpa melihat pun Sasuke tahu siapa orang itu.

"Pulang lebih awal lagi, hm?" tanya Sakura pernuh perhatian.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati Sakura –wanita yang dicarinya tadi itu tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Lain dari biasanya, Sasuke entah mengapa terselip sebal melihat senyum itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Tumben datang kemari sepulang misi. Sudah menemui _Hokage_? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang terluka?" Sakura mulai memperhatikan tiap bagian tubuh suaminya itu dengan saksama. Tangannya menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang terlihat berisi.

"Ah, Sasuke_-kun_! Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali? Bajumu juga ternyata basah ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Pria itu meraih tangan Sakura yang bertengger manis di lengannya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura kaku. Meski sudah menikah dan bahkan memiliki seorang putra yang lucu, Sasuke selalu saja sukses membuat Sakura merona hanya dengan perlakuan-perlakuan kecil.

Sasuke diam –tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Genggamannya terasa menguat dan tak lama setelah itu ia memutuskan bangkit berdiri dan memberikan isyarat pada Sakura agar kembali ke rumah bersamanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai 'kan?"

•

**.:: -FEVER- ::.**

•

Terlihat beberapa masyarakat Kohona menyapa mereka –pasangan super serasi selain Hokage dan istrinya, yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan keturunan Uchiha dan ninja medis nomor satu di Konoha. Beberapa anak kecil nampak dengan ramah menyapa Sakura bahkan menjabat tangan wanita cantik itu.

Kebaikan dan juga pamor seorang Sakura Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha sudah sangat akrab di kalangan _Shinobi_ maupun masyarakat biasa. Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura juga bisa dikatakan diketahui oleh dunia karena Sakura adalah wanita yang dipilih Sasuke untuk membangun kembali keturunan darah keluarga yang sangat melegenda itu.

"Anak-anak itu sangat lucu ya, Sasuke_-kun_!" seru Sakura senang. Tangannya bergelayut mesra pada lengan Sasuke yang dingin.

Rupanya selama menjalankan misi Sasuke dihujami oleh air hujan yang cukup lebat di perbatasan Negara Hi. Angin yang lumayan kencang di Konoha membuat kulit putihnya bersuhu rendah bagaikan es.

"Sasuke_-kun_ bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana Daisuke nanti? Dia pasti sangat disukai oleh para kaum perempuan karena tampan seperti ayahnya!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil –mengingat tentang putra tunggalnya yang masih balita.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm malaikat kecil itu kutitipkan pada _Okaa-san_, tadi dia tertidur jadi kutitipkan saja pada _Kaa-san_," jelas Sakura. "Kau rindu padanya?"

"Hn, aku rindu padanya." Sasuke menjawab datar. Meskipun begitu Sakura tahu betapa sayang suaminya dan rekan satu _team_nya itu pada putra mereka yang baru saja genap berusia satu tahun.

"Aku juga. Maaf aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, bukannya aku tak mau mengikuti kata Sasuke_-kun_ hanya saja...maaf Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Sakura lemah. Sejak Daisuke lahir Sasuke sudah berkata berulang kali pada Sakura untuk diam saja beristirahat di rumah mereka –distrik keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku mau menjemput Daisuke, Sasuke_-kun_ mau ikut? Ah! Tapi kita harus ke rumah dulu, bajumu basah Sasuke_-kun_. Kau makanlah dulu dan juga mandi, ya!" Sakura pun sedikit menarik tangan suaminya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih cepat mengingat langit mulai gelap.

Terlihat beberapa lampu di tepi jalan dan juga lampu-lampu yang menggantung di depan pertokoan mulai menyala satu per satu. Distrik Uchiha sudah tidak sesepi dulu –dimana hanya Sasuke seorang diri yang menempati.

Atas perintah Naruto dan disetujui oleh para penasehat muda Konoha, beberapa warga di Konoha diperkenankan untuk tinggal di lingkungan milik keluarga Uchiha itu dan bagi yang enggan untuk pindah bisa mempergunakan tanah di distrik itu sebagai lapak berjualan. Awalnya banyak yang ragu dengan rencana ini, namun melihat bagaimana pembelaan Sasuke terhadap Konoha membuat masyarakat semua tergerak dan tak akan membiarkan Uchiha tunggal itu sendirian lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di istana kecil Uchiha, Sasuke lekas menanggalkan pakaian atasnya dan menikmati segelas _ocha_ hangat yang Sakura siapkan untuknya. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke memang tipe pria pendiam dan cuek, namun Sasuke sudah berubah. Meski tak begitu menunjukkan sikap hangat dan perhatiannya di depan banyak orang tetapi setidaknya Sakura tahu sisi lembut Sasuke yang tak jarang ditunjukkan pria itu di depan Sakura.

Sakura menyiritkan dahinya. Biasanya sudah menjadi rutinitas Sasuke akan menceritakan secara garis besar bagaimana misi yang baru dijalani pria itu. Setelah dewasa dan bisa dikatakan bukan satu _team_ maka Sasuke dan Sakura sering menjalankan misi yang berbeda.

"Sasuke_-kun_, bagaimana misimu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ia takut bahwa Sasuke tidak dalam kondisi hati yang baik mengingat sikap Sasuke yang bagi Sakura sedikit mendingin.

Selain menceritakan secara garis besar bagaimana misi yang baru saja ia jalankan, Sasuke juga tak akan segan memperlakukan Sakura dengan mesra –sebagai wujud melepas rasa rindunya. Namun melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke sejak mereka bertemu di ruang kerja wanita itu Sakura tahu bahwa sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada suaminya.

"Seperti biasa, bukan misi berat seperti yang sering dielu-elukan Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Naruto memang suka berlebihan, tapi kau juga terlalu kuat Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura menyentuh jemari Sasuke dan mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Kusiapkan air hangat, ya? Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia menghabiskan _ocha_nya segera dan melenggang pergi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke. Senyuman selalu terpatri di wajah ayu Sakura setiap ia membanjiri Sasuke dengan perhatiannya ditambah lagi dengan statusnya sebagai istri dari seorang yang sangat dicintainya membuat Sakura rela memberikan apa saja yang terbaik bagi Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah pada Sakura. Ia mengikuti gerak-gerik istrinya. Pria berambut raven ini yakin pasti sebelum Sakura naik ke kamar mereka wanita itu membawa seikat bunga mawar merah dan secarik surat yang wanita itu dapatkan tadi dari seseorang di rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya berdecih pelan dan kembali menikmati _ocha_ hangat buatan Sakura.

•

**.:: -FEVER- ::.**

•

Seusai menghabisi _ocha _hangatnya Sasuke pun segera pergi ke lantai dua –menuju kamarnya. Dirinya dan Sakura menggunakan kamar yang Sasuke sudah gunakan sejak kecil –saat keluarganya masih hidup dan sampai saat terakhir ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha.

Begitu memasuki kamar Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas Sakura tengah membuka lemari besar di kamar itu dan mengeluarkan pakaian milik Sasuke. Tak hanya air, Sakura juga menyiapkan pakaian yang hendak Sasuke pakai setelahnya. Menyiapkan segala-galanya memang sudah menjadi rutinitas Sakura, tetapi kalau untuk pakaian biasanya Sakura akan membiarkan Sasuke untuk mengambil sendiri.

Merasa ditatap dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya Sakura pun angkat bicara.

"Sasuke_-kun_ nampaknya sangat lelah jadi sekalian aku siapkan. Kalau tidak suka pakai yang lain juga tak apa-apa," ucap Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Wanita itu menyerahkan handuk putih yang lembut dan mengusap pelan pipi suaminya itu. "Aku saja yang menjemput Daisuke, sekalian bertemu _Kaa-san_. Kau nampaknya lelah sekali Sasuke_-kun_, nanti _Tou-san_ menganggumu! Hahaha kau mandi dulu habis itu istirahat saja nanti aku siapkan makan malam."

Terpaut perbedaan tinggi yang lumayan jauh membuat Sakura perlu berjinjit sedikit dan menarik pelan leher Sasuke yang tertutupi oleh beberapa helai anak rambut hitam legamnya. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir tipis suaminya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Aku berangkat dulu," ucap Sakura pelan hampir seperti berbisik dan setelah itu sosok Sakura menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uap air panas memburamkan cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamar mandi. Kulit dingin Sasuke terasa seperti ditusuk beribu jarum saat tubuhnya terendam sempurna di dalam _bathtub_ berisi air hangat yang Sakura siapkan tadi. Meski begitu bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan namun rasa nyaman dan rileks yang ia dapatkan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat dan membiarkan air hangat yang memenuhi _bathtub _menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya. Kepulan asap terlihat saat ia menghela napas panjang.

Terbayang kembali senyuman Sakura padanya yang tak habis-habisnya ia terima dari wanita itu sejak mereka bertemu di rumah sakit –sampai kecupan dari bibir lembut istrinya yang masi bisa ia rasakan. Terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa saat Sakura mengatakan akan menjemput Daisuke sendirian. Apa Sakura enggan pergi bersamanya? Apa ada yang disembunyikan oleh wanita itu?

"Haahh..." Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya ke dalam air.

Dari luar sosok Sasuke tidak terlihat. Pria itu melepaskan oksigen yang tersimpan di paru-parunya perlahan di dalam air –menimbulkan gelembung-gelembung kecil yang menyembul ke permukaan air.

Mulai merasa pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya habis Sasuke pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya –menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, ia sadar bahwa dirinya bereaksi di luar dari biasanya. Pikirannya kacau, perasaannya kacau dan semua situasi di sekelilingnya menjadi terasa kacau.

Ia berbohong pada Sakura mengenai bertemu dengan _Hokage_ yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya dan juga berbohong mengenai perkataan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Memang ada yang salah. Sejak menjalankan misi ia sangat ingin segera kembali ke kediamannya dan berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga kecilnya yang baru. Ia merasa ingin sekali menggendong putra kesayangannya dan juga memeluk dan mengecup wanita yang dicintainya itu tanpa batas.

Sasuke rela langsung mengerahkan tenaganya habis-habisan untuk melawan para ninja penyusup yang dapat dikatakan tidak mengerti arti perdamaian seusai perang _shinobi_. Ia hanya ingin segera kembali dan menatap sepasang permata hijau yang selalu menghangatkan dan meneduhkan hatinya.

Ia merasa tak suka –tak suka akan senyum wanitanya saat berhadapan dengan pria lain yang tak ia ketahui identitasnya. Ia hanya kesal, tak suka, jengkel dan risih melihat senyuman itu. Tapi kenapa? Biasanya ia suka senyuman itu, tapi tidak saat tadi ia lihat pemandangan yang merusak _mood_nya.

Sasuke menggeram sambil memegang kepalanya. Rasa nyeri langsung menyerang kepalanya sampai rasanya sudah mengacaukan jalan pikirannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia menjadi kesal sendiri. Dipukulnya sekilas air hangat yang tak berjiwa dan tak berdosa itu hingga terciprat keluar.

Tak lama ia pun bangkit –membiarkan air hangat dalam _bathtub_ terkoyak dan membasahi lantai di bawahnya. Sasuke pun memutar keran air dingin dan membiarkan air bersuhu rendah itu keluar dari _shower_ –melunturkan rasa hangat yang pria itu rasakan tadi dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

Sasuke menjulurkan kedua tangan kekarnya –menempel pada tempok dalih menopang tubuhnya. Kepalanya mengadah membiarkan air yang keluar dari _shower_ itu langsung menghantam wajahnya –matanya terasa begitu panas meski dipejamkan.

Keadaan menjadi berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tubuhnya yang terasa hangat tadi langsung kembali mendingin sama seperti saat hujan membasahi tubuhnya beberapa saat lalu. Setidaknya perubahaan suhu yang drastis ia harapkan dapat menjernihkan kembali pikirannya yang terasa kacau dan juga suasana hatinya yang terasa begitu panas di dalam.

•

**.:: -FEVER- ::.**

•

Sakura bersenandung pelan selama perjalannya menuju kembali ke tempat dimana suaminya –Sasuke Uchiha berada. Kini di dalam dekapan wanita musim semi itu terlihat seorang bocah lucu yang memejamkan matanya rapat. Lelah bermain seharian dengan ibunda dari Sakura yang tak lain neneknya –Daisuke nampak begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Sejak dari rumah orang tuanya, Sakura terus menggendong putranya. Langit malam yang hitam terlihat semakin kelam dengan awan abu-abu yang berarak menutupi sinar bintang-bintang. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya –tahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Ia menghela napas mendapati cuaca di Konoha yang tak menentu.

"Hujan lagi? Padahal siang tadi sudah hujan dan bahkan sore tadi terlihat sudah cerah," gumam Sakura.

Ia melanjutkan perjalannya. Tak perlu takut untuk berjalan sendirian sebab masih banyak warga Konoha yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan.

Sesampainya ia di rumah Sakura melepaskan alas kakinya dan menyalakan lampu depan rumah. Melihat kondisi rumahnya yang masih terlihat gelap Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke masih berada di atas –di kamar mereka.

Sambil menggendong Daisuke dengan hati-hati Sakura menjejakkan kakinya ke atas hendak menidurkan Daisuke di kamarnya. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamarnya dan dahi Sakura menyirit bingung. Tak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya.

"Kemana Sasuke_-kun_?" pikirnya dalam hati.

Direbahkan Daisuke secara perlahan dan samar-samar indra pendengaran Sakura mendengar suara air yang menyala dari dalam kamar mandi. Setelah menyelimuti Diasuke dengan lembut, Sakura segera melenggang di sisi kanan kamar –tempat kamar mandi berada. Diketuknya pintu itu pelan sambil memanggil suaminya yang masih di dalamnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_! Sasuke_-kun_!" panggil Sakura sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat.

Sakura mulai merasa panik karena Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Sasuke_-kun_? Kau masih di dalam 'kan? Baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura lebih keras.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggilnya dari luar. Jiwanya terasa tertarik keluar dari dunia hayalnya.

"Sas-"

"Iya Sakura," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Sasuke bahkan tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia terpaku di bawah kucuran air dari _shower_.

"Sasuke_-kun_ baik-baik saja di dalam? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Tangan Sakura tak berhenti mengetuk pintu kamar mandi meskipun mulai terdengar suara rengekan Daisuke yang sepertinya terbangun dari tidurnya karena mengdengar suara gaduh yang dibuat ibunya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura." Sasuke menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dekat _washtafel_ dan segera mengeringkan diri –secepatnya memakai pakaian yang sudah Sakura siapkan sebelumnya.

Mendengar tangisan Daisuke yang semakin kencang membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putranya yang tengah duduk sambil terus menangis di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Diraihnya tubuh mungil darah dagingnya itu dan memeluknya hangat.

"Kaget ya, kesayangannya _Kaa-san_?" Sakura bicara sangat lembut pada Daisuke. Diusapnya pelan helaian rambut hitam Daisuke yang masih tipis dengan jemarinya yang lembut dan penuh akan kasih sayang. _"Gomen!"_

Perlahan tangisan itu reda –seolah Daisuke benar-benar bisa paham apa yang ingin disampaikan ibunya. Terlihat kembali tenang dan ceria –Sakura melepaskan dekapannya dan kembali melangkah ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Diliriknya sekilas jam dinding yang terpaku di kamarnya.

"Hm..Sasuke_-kun_, apa kau masih lama? Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam buatmu, aku titip Daisuke ya?"

Terdengar Sasuke menyahut dari dalam –mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah kasur –membenahi posisi bantal yang seolah-olah mempagari sisi kasur agar putra kecilnya tidak terjatuh. Sakura pun segera melenggang menuju dapur setelah mengecup dahi Daisuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

•

**.:: -FEVER- ::.**

•

Setelah merapikan peralatan mandi yang ia gunakan tadi Sasuke pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi yang penuh dengan uap itu. Terlihat tetesan air dari ujung rambutnya perlahan jatuh ke handuk kecil yang bertengger manis di lehernya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan berat. Air dingin dari _shower_ sudah cukup mendinginkan kulitnya, namun suhu di kamar mereka malah terasa lebih dingin. Pandangan Sasuke kemudian terfokus pada sosok kecil yang tengah duduk tenang sambil memainkan benda hitam di tangannya.

Sebuah senyuman tulus terbentuk di wajah tampannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju sosok kecil yang ia rindukan.

"Daisuke," panggil Sasuke lembut.

Putra dari Fukagu Uchiha ini kemudian mengangkat tubuh buah hatinya yang nampak senang atas kehadirannya. Tak perlu basa-basi atau kata-kata manis untuk mengekpresikan betapa bahagia dan betapa besar rasa cintanya untuk putra tunggalnya ini.

Diusapnya pelan pucuk kepala bocah itu dan terlihat Daisuke tersenyum lebar –memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang baru saja tumbuh.

Sempat terpikir untuk membawa Daisuke turun ke bawah –menemani Sakura memasak makan malam di dapur mereka. Niatan itu urung karena Sasuke merasa malas.

Malas bukanlah sifat Uchiha terlebih Sasuke Uchiha, namun kali ini tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan terasa begitu berat seperti ada beban puluhan kilogram yang terantai di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Sasuke meletakkan Daisuke kembali di atas kasur dan ia pun memilih mengeringkan rambut hitam legamnya kemudian berbaring di samping putranya yang kembali meraih benda hitam yang dijadikannya mainan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam menyiapkan makan malam dan merapikan sedikit ruang makan di lantai bawah, Sakura kembali naik ke kamarnya hendak memanggil suami tercintanya untuk makan malam dan sedikit berbicang mengenai misinya kemarin. Sakura merasa ada yang berbeda dengan suaminya itu, maka komunikasi sangat diperlukan di sini. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Sasuke yang mulai menunjukkan masalahnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, wajahmu...kenapa merah sekali? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sehabis mandi Sasuke hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang ditemani Daisuke yang asik sendiri memainkan _remote_e televisi. Kamar terlihat remang-remang sebab hanya televisi dan dua lampu kecil di sisi ranjang yang menyala.

"Hn, baik-baik saja." Sasuke menjadikan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantal. Rambut hitamnya masih terlihat basah sehabis mandi tadi.

Meski ia menjawab baik-baik saja namun jujur saja ia tak bisa mengukiri dalam hatinya bahwa malam ini ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada tubuhnya. Matanya terasa panas begitu juga dengan deru napasnya. Denyutan-denyutan di kepalanya juga tak lekas hilang. Enggan membuat istrinya terlalu khawatir Sasuke pun hanya mencoba bersikap tenang dan tak begitu merasakan rasa sakit yang mulai menghantui tubuhnya.

Daisuke tak hanya mulai memasukkan ujung _remote_ televisi ke mulut mungilnya tetapi juga sesekali memukul ayahnya dengan _remote_ itu. Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, ia tetap fokus pada tayangan komedi di televisi –meski bagi Sasuke tak ada sedikit pun hal yang lucu atau yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Daisuke, jangan ganggu _Tou-san_!" ucap Sakura panik dan segera merebut _remote_ itu dari genggaman buah hatinya.

Mencintai Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun, selalu memikirkannya dan juga memperhatikannya membuat Sakura seakan tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi pada suaminya. Ia sadar pasti bahwa Sasuke tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Sasuke_-kun_... kau..yakin?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Bagaimana lagi harus kukatakan?" ucap Sasuke berbalik bertanya.

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Bukan begitu Sasu_-kun_, kalau memang ada yang salah katakan saja. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke bawah, kita makan malam bersama ya?" ajak Sakura lembut.

Belum juga Sasuke menjawab suara geluduk dan kilatan petir memenuhi ruangan itu. Tak lama hujan deras langsung turun membasahi Desa Konoha tanpa terkecuali. Suara hujan membuat Sasuke merasa lebih rileks dan membuat tubuhnya semakin sulit untuk bergerak lagi.

Dipejamkannya kedua matanya itu dan Sasuke pun menolak ajakan Sakura. "Sakura nanti saja, aku belum lapar." Sasuke menjawab apa adanya.

Tak mau memaksa Sakura pun hanya mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum kecil.

Meski asik bermain dengan _remote_ terlihat Daisuke menguap kecil sesekali. Melihat kondisi dan waktu yang semakin larut Sakura pun mencoba menidurkan Daisuke. Digendong dan diayunkan pelan tubuh putranya itu –Sakura bahkan bersenandung sesekali.

Tak hanya Daisuke, Sasuke pun juga mulai memejamkan matanya namun bedanya adalah di dalam otak Sasuke begitu banyak hal-hal yang berputar dan membuatnya tetap tersadar –berbeda dengan Daisuke yang terlihat mulai terlelap.

Biasanya Sakura akan langsung meletakkan Daisuke dalam _box _bayinya tetapi kali ini ia biarkan saja Daisuke terlelap di bagian kasurnya –sisi kiri Sasuke.

Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di sisi kanan Sasuke berada. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan napasnya terlihat begitu berat.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau kelelahan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya diam, namun meski matanya terpejam ia tahu pasti bahwa pasti saat ini Sakura masih memandangnya dan berharap akan sebuah jawaban.

"Ya mungkin kau benar, aku merasa lelah kali ini." Mata Sasuke pun terbuka dan menatap Sakura yang terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya. Ah, pasti Sakura salah paham –entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu.

Sakura sedikit kaget melihat mata suaminya yang biasanya tajam dan menusuk kini terlihat sayu dan meredup. Mengikuti instingnya Sakura pun langsung mendekat dan memegang dahi pria tercintanya.

Benar dugaannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan bernapas lega. "Kau demam Sasuke_-kun_, kupikir kau membenciku!"

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke lemas.

Menghiraukan pemikiran negatifnya Sakura kembali panik mengingat suhu tubuh Sasuke yang begitu tinggi. Terbiasa mengukur panas suhu seseorang membuat Sakura bisa dengan jelas menebak-nebak berapa suhu tubuh suaminya sekarang.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan deru napas Sasuke yang juga terasa begitu panas. Ia memegang tangan Sasuke yang terasa seperti es. Wanita itu langsung bangkit dan mengambilkan segelas air putih yang kemudian ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Kau harus banyak minum setelah ini dan biar aku sembuhkan sekarang juga, ya?"

Terlihat cahaya hijau mulai membungkus telapak tangan wanita yang memiliki nama seperti bunga musim semi ini dan ia mengarahkan _chakra_ kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap istrinya yang terlihat cemas dengan tatapan tanpa daya. Belum pernah rasanya ia sepasrah ini –seakan tenaganya habis terkuras entah oleh apa dan mengapa.

"Saku-"

"-sudah, jangan bicara dulu Sasuke_-kun_. Sebentar ya, habis ini kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik." Sakura mulai mengarahkan _chakra_nya ke arah dahi Sasuke yang tertutup oleh beberapa helaian rambut hitamnya.

Tak terduga begitu _chakra_ hijau Sakura mulai mengenai permukaan kulit putih pucat Sasuke, tangan pria itu mencegahnya dengan cepat. Sakura terbelalak kaget merespon gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"E-eh? Sasu_-kun_ kenapa?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu Sakura," tolaknya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Biasanya jika merasa ada masalah sekecil apapun suaminya itu pasti langsung meminta Sakura mengembalikan kesehatannya. Bekerja setengah-setengah atau tidak maksimal bukan sifat Uchiha.

Wanita berambut gulali ini membujuk Sasuke agar mau segera disembuhkan. Jika hanya sakit seperti ini Sakura pasti bisa langsung menyembuhkannya. Sekali lagi Sakura mencoba membujuk Sasuke namun hasil yang didapat tetap sama –Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menahan tangan Sakura yang lebih kecil ukurannya.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan mendesah pasrah. Terkadang sikap keras kepala seperti inilah yang tidak dapat ia mengerti sekaligus tak bisa ia lawan. Logika Sasuke yang terkadang di luar batas membuat Sakura tak berani membantah dari pada memicu pertengkaran sepele hanya karena dirinya yang terlalu sensitif dan Sasuke yang terlalu keras.

Tangan Sakura membingkai wajah Sasuke yang semakin memerah karena panas. Sakura tahu ini pasti karena Sasuke kehujanan selama misi dan juga mandi terlalu lama. Cuaca di Konoha sedang tidak menenetu –ini pasti membuat kekebalan tubuh suaminya itu tidak maksimal.

"Sasu_-kun_, kalau merasa tidak enak lebih baik menurut saja ya." Sakura menyeka helaian hitam Sasuke yang menutupi dahi dan ujung mata elang pria itu. "Sekali saja, menurutlah."

Uchiha itu selalu berpikir panjang, sebisa mungkin mendapatkan keuntungan sebesar-besarnya dengan usaha seminimal mungkin. Terbayang kembali rasa sebalnya dan ketidak sukaannya melihat Sakura kembali aktif di Rumah Sakit Konoha –membuat waktunya dengan wanita itu agak dibatasi. Ia sadar pasti bahwa ia sibuk menjalanin berbagai misi yang sahabat kuningnya itu percayakan padanya, namun terasa lebih nyaman jika ia tahu bahwa istri dan putranya berada dengan nyaman dan aman di kediaman mereka dibandingkan mendapati fakta Sakura yang terlihat sibuk meladeni pasien-pasien di Rumah Sakit Konoha, meninggalkan putra kesayangannya itu di rumah mertuanya yang berisik dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah melihat pasien pria yang menatap istrinya penuh damba.

Cih! Rasanya dadanya semakin sesak mengingatnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Tangannya yang besar mencoba menangkap tangan mungil istrinya yang bertengger lembut di wajahnya –digenggam dan kemudian secara mengejutkan Sasuke mencium lebut tangan wanita yang telah menempati posisi terdalam di hatinya.

"Aku mau kau merawatku, boleh?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti permintaan.

"Merawatmu bagaimana Sasu_-kun_?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak –memikirkan kira-kira jawaban apa yang harus ia layangkan pada Sakura yang nampak kebingungan dengan permintaannya.

"_Kaa-san_ hanyalah seorang wanita biasa. Jadi bisakah kau merawatku seperti beliau merawatku saat dulu aku sakit?" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura diam sejenak –mencerna dengan matang ucapan Sasuke barusan. _Kaa-san_ hanyalah wanita bisa yang artinya ibu Sasuke bukanlah seorang _shinobi_ –jauh dari kata ninja medis.

Ah!

Apakah Sasuke rindu pada ibunya? Pada keluarganya?

"Kau merindukan ibumu?" tanya Sakura penuh perhatian. "Baiklah Sasuke_-kun_."

Ya, di saat-saat seperti inilah Sakura merasa Sasuke begitu rapuh dan sendirian. Tiap mendengar hal-hal mengenai keluarga Uchiha dari mulut suaminya itu membuat Sakura merasa turut sedih. Ia bahkan pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika ibu dan ayah mertuanya masih hidup? Bagaimana jika Itachi masih hidup?

Terbayang ketika mereka semua berkumpul. Sakura sesekali membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memasak bersama ibu mertuanya yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan suaminya itu dan bagaimana tegangnya saat ia bertatap muka dengan Fugaku yang terlihat keras.

Itachi. Apa rasanya jika Itachi masih hidup dan juga berkeluarga seperti dirinya dan Sasuke? Akankah suaminya itu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia setiap hari?

Sayang, hal yang seperti itu hanya bisa ada dalam hayalan dan bayangan saja. Hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuat Sakura merasa sedih. Ingin rasanya ikut menangis mengantikan rasa kekosongan Sasuke yang tak pernah pria itu ekspresikan.

Perlahan Sakura mengecup pelan tangan Sasuke –sama seperti yang pria itu lakukan padanya tadi. Sakura berjanji bahwa ia tak akan pernah mengecewakan Sasuke, ia tak akan pernah membuat pria itu merasa sendiri lagi –semua yang Sasuke akan rasakan hanyalah rasa bahagia.

"Baiklah jika Sasuke_-kun_ tidak mau aku menggunakan _chakra_. Oh ya, kau belum makan hm... aku bawakan saja ya makanannya ke sini?" ucap Sakura riang.

"Kau memasak apa untuk makan malam hari ini?"

"Hm...tadinya aku mau mau membuatkan yakiniku tapi karena cuaca yang seperti ini supaya hangat aku membuat sop tomat kesukaan Sasuke_-kun_ dan Daisuke. Pas sekali, bukan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ah, ya sudah Sasuke_-kun_ pasti lapar 'kan?"

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah tidur terlentang –duduk dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

Sakura langsung menahan tubuh kekar Sasuke yang terlihat limbung.

"Sasu_-kun_, kau tunggu di sini saja ya. Ini, bersender di sini ya." Sakura menyusun bantal sedemikian rupa agar Sasuke bisa bersandar dengan nyaman sambil menunggunya mengambilkan makan untuk Sasuke. "Biar aku bawakan makanannya, ya. Tunggu sebentar." Sakura mengusap pucuk kepala Sasuke –mengacak rambut raven pria itu.

Sasuke yang diperlakukan demikian hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi dirinya sendiri yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tawa dari televisi mengambil perhatian Sasuke. Sama seperti tadi –lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh para komedian di televisi tidak membuatnya ingin tertawa sedikitpun.

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan lalu tangannya meraih _remote_ yang tergeletak di sisi kirinya –menjulurkan tangannya mematikan televisi yang hanya akan menganggu tidur nyenyak putranya.

Tak lama suara pintu dibuka pun terdengar, wangi makanan yang dibuat oleh Sakura pun mulai tercium mempenuhi ruangan kamar mereka. Sasuke refleks menoleh –ke sisi kanan dimana pintu kamar mereka berada.

"_Tada!_ Makan malamnya sudah datang," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Ia kembali duduk di sisi Sasuke dan menaruh sebuah nampan merah yang di atasnya terdapat mangkuk putih bersisi sup tomat, gelas kaca dan juga sebuah botol berukuran dua jengkal yang berisikan air mineral.

"Supnya kupanaskan lagi tadi. Hm...Sasu_-kun_...biar kusuapi ya? Kau 'kan masih lemas, aku takut saat memegang mangkuk nanti malah jatuh. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Sakura berkata kikuk.

"Hn, terserah saja."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar persetujuan Sasuke –meski pria itu berkata terserah tapi karena Sakura selalu berpikir positif maka dengan yakin ia yakin bahwa suaminya itu sejutu.

Sakura mulai menyendok dan meniupnya pelan. Wanita riang itu terkikik pelan mengingat bahwa dirinya seperti menyuapi Daisuke namun yang kali ini versi dewasanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ apa kau tahu yang sedang kupikirkan?" Sakura mulai buka suara. "Menyuapimu seperti ini mengingatkanku pada Daisuke. Kalian berdua memang begitu mirip ya dari sisi manapun juga."

"Ayah dan anak memang harusnya seperti itu 'kan?" Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

"Ya tapi aku iri, setidaknya kalau Daisuke tertinggal di jalan tidak akan ada yang tahu dia anakku 'kan? Bagaimana coba?"

Sasuke diam sejenak dan mencoba merenungkan perkataan Sakura.

"Tentu saja orang akan tahu, yang punya suami sepertiku 'kan hanya kau. Orang-orang pasti bisa menebak kalau itu anak kita," ucap Sasuke santai.

Sekejap wajah Sakura berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus. Jantung wanita itu terdegup kencang dan selama ini hanya pria di hadapannyalah yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

"A-ah, iya kau benar Sasuke_-kun_ hahaha..." Sakura tertawa canggung.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar karena malu Sakura pun mulai menyuapi Sasuke yang dengan wajah datarnya membuka mulut. Dalam hati Sasuke menjerit –berbunga-bunga merasakan betapa nikmatnya sup tomat kesukaannya memanjakan lidahnya. Meski ia merasa sup itu sedikit hambar dan ada rasa pahit namun kecintaannya terhadap tomat sudah meresap sempurna di otaknya sehingga bagaimana pun wujudnya akan tetap terasa enak –terlebih Sakura yang membuatnya.

"Bagaimana? Masih terlalu panas?" tanya Sakura –memiringkan sedikit kepalanya melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak kok." Sasuke menelan sempurna sup kesayangannya.

Kegiatan itu pun terus berlanjut. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa di keluarga mereka selama makan sebisa mungkin tidak ada perbincangan, namun sifat Sakura yang ceria dan bawel membuat acara makan mereka tidak sehening itu.

Sesekali Sakura berhenti menyuapi Sasuke –mengambilkan gelas yang sudah ia isi dengan air mineral dan menyuruh suaminya itu untuk minum. Sedang sakit seperti ini yang paling penting adalah minum air mineral sebanyak-banyaknya –terlebih biasanya saat demam tenggorokkan kita akan terasa lebih kering dan perih.

Suapan terakhir menutup acara makan malam Sasuke yang berlangsung di atas kasurnya. Ini yang pertama baginya –selain di rumah sakit, sebab biasanya saat ayahnya –Fukagu Uchiha tahu bahwa ada putranya yang berani makan di atas kasur pasti ayah dari dua anak itu akan menegur dan memarahi mereka. Lahir dengan nama Uchiha juga berarti hidup dengan didikkan yang keras –menjadi anak mandiri dan tidak manja itulah salah satu tuntutan yang harus dipenuhi.

"Habis juga. Kau begitu menyukai tomat ya, Sasuke_-kun_!" komen Sakura.

Wanita itu meletakkan mangkuk putih dan gelasnya kembali di atas nampan dan setelah memberikan selembar _tissue _pada Sasuke wanita itu segera bangkit berdiri sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

Sepasang onyx Sasuke mengikuti arah pergerakan Sakura. Wanita itu nampak membuka lemari kayu –lemari pakaian mereka dan menambil sebuah handuk putih berukuran kecil –biasa ia pakai untuk mengelap tubuh Daisuke dan kemudian Sakura membawa handuk tersebut ke dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara mengalir dari kamar mandi dan tak lama kemudian Sakura memunculkan diri dan berjalan ke arah bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sakura memegang dahi Sasuke yang sebenarnya tak kalah lebar dengan Sakura. Sekali lagi Sakura mengecek suhu tubuh suaminya.

"Sekarang Sasuke_-kun_ berbaring ya, aku akan mengompresmu dan kalau bisa sekalian tidur agar besok tubuhmu lebih sehat." Sakura menuntun Sasuke untuk membenarkan posisi pria itu.

Setelah Sasuke berbaring Sakura pun mulai meletakan handuk kecil di kening Sasuke. Rasa sejuk langsung dirasakan oleh pria itu. Sasuke tersentak merasakan Sakura mulai mengusap lembut rambut hitam legamnya dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Cepat tidur cepat sembuh ya, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya –menutupi rasa gugup yang sedikit ia rasakan. Ia hanya cemas wajahnya akan membuat ekpresi yang memalukan.

Sakura tersenyum geli. Wajah suaminya yang sedang tertidur sangat manis dan polos. Sakura bahkan tak dapat membayangkan kembali masa-masa dimana Sasuke hendak membunuhnya.

_Bagaimana bisa seorang seperti Sasuke-kun membunuhnya?_

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya –mengusir bayang-bayang kelam itu.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura memastikan apakah Sasuke sudah tertidur atau belum.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu membuat deru napas Sasuke terdengar jelas. Napas pria itu terdengar pelan dan berat. Sakura merasa lega sebab nampaknya Sasuke bisa terlelap. Memang saat sakit hal utama yang paling menolong adalah tidur.

Tangan mungil Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengusap dengan lembut kepala suami tercintanya. Ia mengalirkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan semaksimal mungkin untuk pria itu. Sesekali Sakura mengecup tangan Sasuke yang terkulai lemas –seolah memberi kekuatan dan kesembuhan untuk pria itu.

Jelang beberapa saat Sakura menghentikan gerakkannya. Ia bangkit berdiri, mengangkat nampan yang berisi peralatan makan Sasuke tadi dan lekas membawanya ke dapur.

Sakura mencuci dengan gesit semua peralatan makan yang tadi Sasuke gunakan dan juga Sakura membereskan kembali barang-barang yang ada di meja makan. Malam mulai larut dan tugas Sakura sebagai istri belum selesai. Ia mengumpulkan pakaian kotor, membereskan sisi-sisi rumahnya yang lain dan tak lupa juga wanita musim semi itu mengecek kembali kondisi pintu-pintu yang sudah terkunci.

Kesibukannya sebagai warga Konoha yang mengabdi pada desa, istri dan juga seorang ibu membuat Sakura bahkan tak ada waktu mengurusi waktunya sendiri. Lihat bagaimana kondisinya sekarang –ia bahkan lupa untuk makan malam.

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali," ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

Setelah segala urusannya di bawah selesai, Sakura langsung beranjak ke lantai dua kembali ke kamarnya dan mengecek bagaimana kondisi Sasuke. Ia mengambil handuk kecil yang menutupi dahi Sasuke dan kembali membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa baskom kecil berwarna biru muda dimana di dalamnya terdapat air dengan suhu yang lumayan rendah. Sakura menyeka kembali rambut Sasuke yang menutupi bagian wajah pria itu. Sakura kembali menaruh handuk itu setelah memerasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa begitu keras kepala?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang masih terlelap.

Dipandangnya kedua pria tercintanya bergantian. _Emerald_ wanita itu menatap lekat Sasuke dan Daisuke bergantian dengan sebuah senyuman yang mulai mengembang perlahan.

Hujan masih terus mengguyur Desa Konoha. Sakura pun kembali membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sepasang kaos kaki kecil. Dipakaikannya kaos kaki itu kepada sepasang kaki telanjang Daisuke yang sangat mungil. Dapat Sakura rasakan telapak kaki putranya itu sangat dingin.

_Emerald_nya kembali tertuju pada Sasuke dan Sakura dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang nampak gusar dalam tidurnya. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya –meraih selimut putih tebal yang terlipat di bagian bawah kasur –ditariknya sampai menutupi bagian tubuh Sasuke dan Daisuke. Sakura terduduk di atas ranjangnya masih menatap keduanya. Disentuhnya tangan Sasuke dan Daisuke bergantian.

Sakura merasa takjub dengan hidupnya. Betapa bahagianya dia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ apa kau tahu bahwa aku sangat bersyukur dilahirkan di dunia ini untuk kalian berdua. Aku sangat bersyukur pada Kami_-sama_ atas semuanya," ucap Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Wanita itu menyadari dirinya yang sangat berkeringat dan lusuh. Sakura langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya agar ia bisa berbaring di samping suaminya –terus mengawasi Sasuke sampai pria itu merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaam.." Sakura menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Matanya mulai terasa begitu berat untuk sekedar terbuka. Sudah lima kali Sakura menganti kompres Sasuke dan suhu tubuh suaminya itu masih tinggi. Sakura mulai menatap khawatir dan gusar. Selelah apapun dirinya rasanya tak tenang tahu bahwa orang yang sangat dicintainya sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak nyaman.

Sakura ingin menyalakan televisi untuk mengusir kebosanannya dan rasa ngantuknya, tetapi Sakura akan sangat merasa bersalah jika suara televisi nantinya malah akan menganggu tidur keluarga kecilnya itu.

Tangan wanita itu terus mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang beku –enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Sial.

Kepalanya terantuk oleh laci yang ada di sisi ranjangnya karena sesekali Sakura bisa kehilangan kesadarannya tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya mulai terasa remuk karena duduk menjaga Sasuke beberapa jam ini. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah berganti. Sakura ingat betul bahwa pagi-pagi sekali ia harus ke rumah sakit karena ada operasi namun kalau begini keadaannya ia harus bagaimana?

Jika harus memilih tentu Sakura akan lebih memilih menjaga dan merawat suaminya tercinta. Mengurus Sasuke yang demam seperti ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana Daisuke terkena demam dan meski sudah ia sembuhkan dengan _chakra_nya ia merasa sangat berat untuk meninggalkan buah hatinya itu. Kali ini Sasuke bahkan enggan Sakura sembuhkan dengan _chakra_nya, bagaimana mungkin Sakura tega meninggalkan Sasuke meski hanya untuk operasi di rumah sakit?

"Hoaaam.." Sekali lagi Sakura menguap. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya –bukan karena sedih atau sebagainya tetapi karena ia menahan rasa ngantuknya yang mulai terasa parah.

Sakura hendak mencuci mukanya ke kamar mandi namun selagi ia hendak menutup balkon kamarnya ia menemukan hal menarik yang membuatnya melangkah menuju sudut kamarnya.

•

**.:: -FEVER- ::.**

•

"_Kau sedang apa Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya dengan segala kebingungan yang melanda dirinya._

"_Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya._

"_Sakura-chan!" _

"_Sakura-san!"_

"_Saki!"_

"_Sakura!"_

_Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya –ke sumber suara dimana orang-orang memanggil nama istrinya dengan lantang. Sasuke menyirit mencoba mengenali siapa saja orang itu._

"_Sakura siapa mereka?" tanya Sasuke ragu._

_Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik istrinya. Sakura nampak tersipu dan langsung tersenyum manis pada orang-orang yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke._

"_H-hai," balas Sakura malu-malu._

_Sasuke berdecih tak suka. _

_Ia benci. _

_Benci._

_Sudah lama ia tak merasa sesesak ini. Ini aneh, rasanya ia benci sekali melihat senyuman wanita yang telah menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Sasuke tak suka, ingin rasanya ia berteriak menyuruh Sakua untuk berhenti tersenyum._

_Ah._

_Tapi tidak begitu. Bukan senyuman yang penuh kehangatan itu yang ingin ia hapus. Tapi apa? Kenapa ia sebal?_

"_Sasu-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir sambil mulai memegang tangan pria itu._

_Sasuke menepisnya dengan cepat. "Jangan dekat-dekat!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara meninggi. "Kau begitu menyebalkan," ucapnya sekali lagi._

_Dapat Sasuke pastikan kedua mata wanita itu membulat sempurna. Sasuke dapat memastikan wanita itu pasti akan menangis. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya terasa tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam pekat dan menarik segara perasaannya ke dalamnya. Sesak._

"_Begitu ya, baiklah aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi. Aku akan hilang dari kehidupanmu, terima kasih Sasuke-kun!" Sakura nampak tersenyum tulus dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya._

_Ah tidak –bukan ini maksud Sasuke. Pria berdarah Uchiha itu hendak meraih lengan Sakura yang sudah membalikkan badan –berlari menjauhi dirinya. Tidak mau –Sasuke tidak mau sendirian lagi._

"_Saku," panggil Sasuke lantang. Sakura tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Sasuke gusar dan ia pun ikut berlari mengejar wanita itu._

"_Saku.."_

"_Sakura!"_

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Handuk kecil yang ada di dahinya langsung jatuh ke bawah. Dunia rasanya langsung berputar-putar tak tentu. Sasuke susah payah menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Diremasnya kencang kepalanya –mengusir rasa sakit yang mencengkram kepalanya.

"Hahaha..."

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan-pelan –mencoba fokus pada pandangannya. Dilihatnya Sakura tengah duduk di atas sofa di depan balkon yang terbuka. Di pangkuan wanita itu terdapat bunga mawar merah yang wanita itu dapatkan tadi siang dari seorang pemuda yang Sasuke tak kenal. Sasuke juga melihat Sakura yang tengah tertawa senang sambil membaca sebuah surat. Sasuke berdecih tak suka. Mimpinya barusan terasa menghantuinya.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke lemas. Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan namun cukup membuat Sakura menyadarinya.

Wanita itu langsung menoleh dan terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ kenapa bangun? Aku menganggumu?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa penyesalan. "Maaf jika sua-"

"-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"A-aku sedang membaca surat dari seseorang di rumah sakit," jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Deru napas Sasuke terasa begitu panas. Mendapati Sakura yang mendekat padanya dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung menarik wanita itu hingga jatuh dipangkuannya. Sakura sedikit menjerit kecil karena kaget.

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengatakan apa-apa pria itu langsung menarik wajah wanita itu mendekat padanya. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi istrinya. Sakura dengan jelas bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang begitu panas menyapu wajahnya. Jantung Sakura tak bisa menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan dan langsung berdetak dengan begitu cepat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, rasanya kesadarannya mulai hilang. Matanya begitu panas sehingga ia susah untuk membuka matanya. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan insting. Sasuke menempelkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung wanita di hadapannya. Sasuke membayangnya bagaimana wajah Sakura sekarang. Apakah wanita itu bersemu juga karenanya?

Tak banyak basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung menarik tengkuk wanitnya itu –memberikan ciuman yang dalam. Sasuke melumat bibir tipis Sakura bergantian, dirasakannya kemanisan bibir itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya –merasakan sensasi yang Sasuke berikan.

Sasuke mendekap wanita itu seolah tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Ia beri kecupan-kecupan kecil dan kembali menjajah Sakura dengan ciumannya yang memabukkan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke terus menekan kepala wanita itu agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan tentu agar wanita itu tak bisa mengelak.

Sakura kehabisan napas namun ia tak ada niatan untuk melawan suaminya. Sakura merindukan Sasuke –sangat merindukan sikap manis dan romantis Uchiha yang terkenal cuek dan pendiam. Sakura suka saat-saat dimana ia bisa merasakan betapa besar cinta yang ia dapatkan dari pria yang tengah mendekapnya erat.

Merasa mulai oleng Sasuke pun mulai mengendurkan dekapannya dan melepaskan Sakura. Ditatapnya Sakura yang tengah terengah-engah di hadapannya. Sasuke suka itu. Ia suka dimana wajah Sakura terlihat begitu merah karena perlakuannya dan Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tak suka membagi apapun yang ia sukai dari Sakura pada orang lain.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa dia? Apa istimewanya?" Sakura melongo mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke, kun aku tak mengerti. Siapa siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke nampak kesakitan saat hendak bicara. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung mengambil segelas air mineral dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Minum dulu baru bicara, Sasuke_-kun_. Ada apa? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu, mungkin kau bermimpi Sasuke, kau hanya mengigau. Demammu tinggi," ucap Sakura mencoba mencari kejelasan.

"Aku melihatnya. Siapa pria yang memberimu itu?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

Sakura terdiam namun pada akhirnya ia tertawa geli. "Kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura blak-blakan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak, hanya aku tak suka saja ia ma-"

"_-sama_ saja!" sela Sakura.

Wanita itu kembali tertawa. "Kau melihatnya ya rupanya? Ia pasienku dulu Sasuke_-kun_, ia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Hah...ternyata begitu ya rasanya jika ada orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dulu aku begitu terkejut," ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Sasuke lagi –datar.

Sakura nampak menimbang-nimbang. "Ya... aku senang sih tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tak bisa. Ada orang lain yang aku cintai. Dulu saat perang dimulai aku menjaga di sebuah tenda dan dia adalah salah satu _shinobi_ yang aku rawat. Ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku bilang padanya bahwa aku mencintai orang lain. Ia mengerti dan kemarin ia datang ke Konoha untuk mengambil obat yang aku racik untuk temannya yang ada di Suna. Kami bertemu kembali dan saat berpamitan ia memberikan aku bunga mawar tanda terima kasih dan sebuah surat yang membuatku geli."

Sasuke menatap Sakura seolah meragukan cerita wanita itu.

"Kau nampak begitu senang kemarin, bahkan kau tersipu." Sasuke nampak mulai blak-blakan juga.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "A-ah..itu sebab ia menggodaku sebab ia tahu siapa orang yang sangat aku cintai itu. Ia bilang ia akhirnya tahu siapa pria yang kumaksud saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali," ucap Sakura kaku.

"Siapa?"

"E-eh? Siapa? Siapa apa? Orang yang kucintai itu? Hm... sudah pasti.." Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu. "Hm sudah pasti Sasuke_-kun_, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam –tak tahu membalas apa. Pria itu berdehem menahan rasa yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ tidak suka?" Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke. "Mau baca suratnya?"

Sakura pun mengeluarkan surat yang ia baca tadi dari dalam Sakunya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

_Haruno-san! Ah, ano...Uchiha-san? Hahaha_

_Terima kasih atas segala bantuanmu. Sosokmu benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat yang memberikan semua orang harapan. Kau berikan kesembuhan bagi orang-orang tak peduli siapapun mereka. Salah satunya aku! Terima kasih berkat kau aku masih bisa hidup dengan sehat, semua cedera yang aku alami sembuh total dan dengan kebaikanmulah aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hidup dengan normal di kehidupan yang penuh kedamaian ini._

_Aku turut bahagia sebab akhirnya kau bisa bersatu dengan pria yang kau cintai itu. Aku begitu iri dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang bisa mendapatkan wanita seperti dirimu. Semoga keluarga kalian bahagia dan selalu harmonis. Betapa cocoknya kalian berdua meski harus aku akui bahwa aku sesekali masih berharap bisa memiliki seorang wanita sehebat kau, Haruno-san._

_Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik bagi keluarga Uchiha. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu selalu dan semoga dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga barumu itu kau dan suamimu akan semakin hidup dalam kebahagiaan._

_Aku selalu mengidolakanmu. Terima kasih._

Sasuke tertegun membacanya. Bisa ia bayangkan sesaat bahwa pria ini mirip dengan Naruto. Rasanya aneh bagi Sasuke melihat seorang pria yang dengan terus terang bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Kau paham kenapa aku tertawa 'kan?" Sakura sekali lagi tertawa kecil. "Dia begitu kikuk dan ia begitu senang atas pernikahan kita, Sasuke_-kun_!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya bilang ia membenci senyuman istrinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, kau ini sedang sakit jadi jangan bebani pikiranmu dengan pikiran yang tak perlu!" Sakura menegur Sasuke dan menuntun agar pria itu kembali berbaring.

Sakura mengambil handuk kecil yang terjatuh tadi dan kembali mengompres Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan Sakura nampak menggenggam tangan pria itu lagi dan duduk di sisi pria itu.

"Aku..aku hanya tak suka kau tersenyum apa lagi tersipu di depan pria lain." Tiba-tiba Sasuke terucap masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"E-eh?"

"Tersenyumlah hanya padaku dan lihatlah saja aku. Sudah cukup 'kan?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Sakura tertegun ia tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sasuke yang buruk dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sakura mengangguk kecil –meski Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Sakura lalu dengan sengaja ia mengecup bibir Sasuke yang terkatup.

Sontak Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan mendengus melihat Sakura yang tertawa geli. Wanita itu memang paling senang menggodanya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, maaf aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu kesakitan terus, maaf tapi kali ini aku akan melawanmu!" Sakura pun langsung mengalirkan _chakra_ dan memegang dahi Sasuke. Dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah Sakura pun langsung menyembuhkan Sasuke dengan kekuatannya.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu mencemaskannya.

"Tenang Sasuke_-kun_, aku tak akan ke rumah sakit untumu. Aku janji, aku akan mengurusmu dan Daisuke dulu di rumah beberapa saat. Aku pasti akan menyayangimu dan memperhatikanmu seperti Mikoto_-san_, aku janji."

Jika sudah begini Sasuke tak punya alas an untuk melawan.

"Hn, baiklah."

Sasuke pun kembali memejamkan matanya –membiarkan Sakura mengalirkan _chakra_ hijaunya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn_, arigatou_."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sakura pikir Sasuke sudah kembali terlelap namun pikirannya salah.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi. "Kubaca tadi ada kata-kata kehadiran anggota baru, apa maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm... itu...kau memikirkannya?"

Sakura nampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia nampak memikirkannya dengan matang-matang sebelum menjawab. Namun melihat Sasuke yang nampak menunggu jawabannya Sakura pun tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Uchiha itu.

"Sesungguhnya ini kado ulang tahunmu bulan depan tapi kalau begitu ini kujadikan kado agar kau cepat sembuh," ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menjadi penasaran.

"Selamat Sasu_-kun_, anggota keluarga Uchihamu bertambah satu. Aku sedang mengandung anak keduamu, anak kita!"

Sontak Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong Sakura agar ia bisa menatap wajah wanita itu. Sasuke tak dapat menemukan kebohongan di sana dan Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa darahnya berdesir jadi ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala.

Tak tahu harus berkata apa Sasuke pun langsung menggiring Sakura dalam ciumannya kembali.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_ kalau begini aku bisa tertular," ucap Sakura meledek.

"Hn, tidak masalah. Kau ninja medis," balas Sasuke.

Dan segala rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuh Sasuke seakan sirna dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke_-kun_!? Kenapa panasmu bisa tinggi lagi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HOLLA SEMUANYA! Sudah lama aku tidak membuat ff dan ah...asing sekali rasanya.

Ini fic oneshot ku tahun ini yang aku dedikasikan untuk banjir tomat ceri meski MEPET PET PET! Maafkan aku, aku baru pulang dari luar kota dan hufttttttttttttt ngebut ngetik ini 1 jam sebelum jam 23.59 semoga masih sempat dan semua suka!

Maaf kalau ceritanya ga jelas dan kurang sweet... aku akan berusaha! Maaf untuk segala typo, semoga semua suka.

Sampai jumpa!


End file.
